zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Dragon
Aurora dragons are one of the six clans of dragons inhabiting the Dragon Realm. For centuries they have been in constant conflict with the abyss dragons, their polar opposites and this eventually broke out into a war. When it finally ended, the Dragon Council was formed and the aurora dragons were banished to their native lands. They live in the Solar Plains and feed on Luster Crystals. List of Known Aurora Dragons *Irra - Queen of the aurora dragons *Corus *Ekhi *Wala *Meri *Eos *Arinna *Hyperion *Zorya *Metatron Physical description Aurora dragons appears as pure light energy in the form of a quadruped, winged dragon. It is unknown what they look like beneath their glow or if there is anything beneath their glow at all. Abilities Aurora dragons are beings of pure light energy and draw their power from any source of light and positive forces of will. They do not posses bodies like the other clans and instead exist in corporeal forms. Powers *'Light manipulation:' Aurora dragons are capable of controlling, generating and absorbing light particles and energy. **'Holographic projection:' They can bend light to project holographic copies of themselves and other objects. **'Invisibility:' They can bend light off themselves to render themselves invisible. **'Light projection:' They can project light into various types of attacks such as beams, bolts, blasts, bullets, and waves. **'Light aura:' They are capable of surrounding themselves in an intensely bright aura of light that can blind their opponents. **'Light mimicry:' Their bodies are made up of pure light energy. *'Light empowerment:' They draw additional power from external light sources. *'Positive emotion empowerment:' While abyss dragons can draw power from negative emotions, aurora dragons can take in power from positive emotions in the individuals around them, such as compassion, happiness, kindness, love and hope. *'Flight' Weaknesses *'Darkness:' Being the polar opposite to abyss dragons, the aurora dragons are greatly vulnerable to powerful dark energy. Though they can burn away most darkness, if they become overwhelmed by darkness energy, their light will be consumed. Background Aurora dragons are one of the six clans of the Dragon Realm - originally hailing from Aileron - and one of the four council clans. Native to the mystical Solar Plains, aurora dragons were in constant conflict with the abyss dragons and this eventually broke out into the Abyss-Aurora War. When the war finally ended, the four clans of flame, river, gaia and sky agreed to form a council, in which a member of their clan is elected as the clan's representative that would seek peaceful coexistence with the other clans. As their first act, the council banished the aurora dragons to the Solar Plains for their crimes in instigating the Abyss-Aurora War. Many still survive to this day, but none have left the plain, as agreed by the orders of the council. They feed on Luster Crystals but unlike the other clans, they do not physically eat the stone and instead they absorb the energy of the stones. Trivia *Aurora dragons are similar to light spirits. Category:Aurora Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Original Characters Category:Species Category:Dragon Realm